


Every Chance They Can Get

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: Another attempt at baby #3, with Laverne making arrangements for some intimate alone time.Part of a continuing series, follows Missy's "Pillowfort"
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: L&S Marriageverse





	Every Chance They Can Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



When the sun rose that morning, she had a smile on her face at realizing where her husband’s hands were. He’d slipped one around her waist as she lay on her side, cradling her tummy as he pulled her against him. The other had slipped under her head, around her chest, so that he could hold her hand. His pajama pants were tented, the bulge of his cock, _her loving husband’s cock,_ feeling like a gentle tap on her shoulder to wake her up; except on her pajama-clad butt instead. She hummed and met both of his hands with hers. It elicited a hum in return and her smile became a grin, a giggle. He groaned into her shoulder and kissed what skin he could find. The fire was stoking within them both, each kiss and intentional movement a little more coal in their marital engine. Mercifully, they were both awake before the alarm and had a little time to cuddle before the rush of their morning.

They dry humped, soft moans and touching each other like fitful teenagers again, until someone outside the building screeched their tires and nearly ran someone over. It was a sharp interruption, but followed by laughter as they heard the string of profanities coming in through the closed window. This had become relatively normal, as their neighbors almost always had a near-collision in the morning commute. Laverne Kosnowski had to laugh. “One of these days, Barb’s gonna start shouting that chat.” Lenny Kosnowski kissed his wife on the cheek. “Andy asked me what a box of assholes was the other day.” She laughed. And then the alarm rang. They sighed. Laverne hit the clock to stop the ringing, before they settled into one more embrace. A little mischievous grin came out of her as she thought about his hardness and her growing wetness, and the arrangement she’d made late the prior day’s afternoon. “Hey. Hildie’s coming over to pick up the kids a little earlier today.” Lenny took a second to understand, grinned himself, and lecherously groped his wife’s breast through her pajama top. “Thanks for letting me know, hon.”

An hour later, Hildie was picking up little Barb while Andy was politely, but excitedly, holding onto Hildie’s coat hem. “Thanks again for letting me see the babies, Len,” Hildie was saying, then looked into Barb’s eyes. “Today, I’m gonna teach you two how we make sauerkraut!” Andy frowned his nose and Barb was excited. “Yay! Daddy, daddy, sawuhkwaut!” She reached over Hildie’s embrace, over at her father, who grinned at her and put his fingers out for her to hold onto. “You be a good girl for Hildie, Barb?” The two year old nodded furiously and Hildie laughed. “Whatever hell she has cooked up for me, I’ve seen a lot worse,” the woman replied and started to turn. “C’mon, Andy.” And so she led the kids with her down the sidewalk. Andy held tight onto Hildie’s long coat, while Barb blew kisses at Lenny. His heart melted, as it always did when he had to say bye in the morning. But, it’d been a month and change since he and Laverne had gotten back from their hotel retreat. Despite their best efforts, there was yet to be a sign of a third De Fazio-Kosnowski child in the near future. They had to take every chance they could get.

When ascending back up the stairs to the apartment, Lenny’s mind put aside the dutiful father for a time and returned to the rekindled young man in love with his wife, his love, the girl he’d always had a thing for. His better half had returned to work at the bottling plant, while he’d moved on to dispatch, gotten a raise, and was soon going to be taking courses to become a supervisor. He was busy and she was busy, making these interludes a cherished happenstance. Loving heat rose in his fingers, as he thought of what he would do, would say. It became moot the moment he walked in the door, as it often did when he planned some elaborate seduction in his head, but it only redirected his energy to the moment. To her, washing the dishes in the sink, apron across her body, and the loose skirt swishing as she swayed her hips. She hummed a tune while he closed the door, seemingly oblivious to her amorous husband coming her way. His hands wrapped around her waist, remembering what she’d told him in the hotel room, wondering if this was her plan. Laverne smiled knowingly at him over her shoulder. “Did they give you any trouble today?” The kids didn’t always love going over to spend the day with Hildie and Eric, but Lenny nodded and kissed her neck. “They’re excited.” He pressed against her and she giggled. “So’re you.” Laverne bit her lip, blushing. He always loved when her cheeks got that red, hot and bothered by some new naughty thing she’d come up with. Water dripped off her hands when she turned off the tap. “Lift my skirt.”

He pulled back, bulge aching, and pulled the loose cloth further up. Revealing the tops of her stockings, then the bare thighs and at least - her bare cheeks. No panties. Lenny’s mouth watered, placing the skirt on her back as she leaned forward, pressing her ass toward him. She reached a still soapy hand to her left cheek and pulled it aside, revealing her wet treasure to her husband. Her loving husband. “Don’t forget your between meal snack before work.” In an instant, he slid to his knees like a rock star and dove in, tongue finding a steamy treat in her pink folds. The hairs of her pussy tickled his nose and chin, until he matted it down with his tongue and her arousal. She moaned and gave up trying to finish the dishes for a minute, rinsing her hands off. His wedding band, on his finger on her ass, stuck out like a cool, metal reminder of their bond, causing her to feel for hers with pruney hands from the dishwater. Lenny felt her nearly drown him after that, wetter than he’d seen her since that rough powerful night of passion and lurid soulful fucking. He couldn’t get enough until she caught sight of the alarm clock she’d moved from the bedroom to the windowsill above the sink. “Len. It’s almost 8.” He cursed and sat back, sloppy chinned and licking his chops. “I’ll have to brush my teeth.” 

She turned to look down at him there, feeling a tightening inside herself at the sight of his shiny mouth and the glow in his eye. “It’s just you and the microphone, right? Not intending to kiss anybody today?” His eyes widened at the idea. “Yeah. Yeah, I suppose.” She licked her lips and felt a groan developing, undulating her bare hips at him. “And if anyone can tell, if anyone asks… just let them know you love your wife. Right?” He saw her need and stood up, pulling his pants loose. He steadied her body with his hand on the small of her back, his fingers tightly pressing her and dragging another groan out of her. She peered out the window ahead of her, wondering if the neighbors in the building across could see. It made her hotter, dripping down her bare legs. 

Lenny pulled on his fully erect cock, lubing himself on his pre-come, and lined himself up with her. “Be quick,” she said, grinning and with no malice or sarcasm or boredom or exasperation. “We need to take every chance we got.” Without argument, he slipped inside, but he was slow and gentle. She bucked back at him to hurry up. He teased her, grasping her hips to ease in and out. Laverne keened into the sink, shuddered down into her belly and around his cock. “Dammit, Lenny.” He leaned over her and kissed her neck and pulled her hair aside to whisper in her ear, “I love you.” She cried out and he thrust inside her again. It felt so good to hear him say it, especially when his hand slipped around to rub her clitoris. “You know I dreamt of doing this to you.” Laverne laughed, then moaned as he pressed extra firm into her, the heat and texture of his prick causing deep tingles she hadn’t felt in a while. The angle was so good, she thought. “I mean, before we were married,” he continued. It pulled a whimper out of her. Was that true? How could it be? She wondered how long ago it was, wanted him to say, but he started to pick up the pace. He didn’t finish. His face left her cheek and he gripped both hands on her ass. She felt the pulse and knew why he was silent - he was close, living out a fantasy she now realized he’d wanted for ages. If only she’d known, maybe she would have done it back then. She moaned quiet as she could, to listen to the smacks of flesh, another couple of moments, until he suddenly pulled out of her so fast she wanted to scream. “What the…” She paused, feeling his hands pulling her around, to face him. He pulled her legs up, flipped her skirt back the other way, which had been marked with wet spots from their lovemaking. His eyes, so often a bright blue, had a storm raging within. Lenny needed this of her. She pulled him with arms around his neck, legs flying up as his hands grabbed her thighs, and he went into her again.

Not as deep, but better.  
His eyes never left hers.

And that was how he came inside her.

He groaned, pressing as deep as he could, planting his seed within. Her garden opened and she grunted, feeling wetness of her own joining him in orgasmic release. They stretched the moment as long as they could, his hands squeezing her thighs and her hands in his hair. Hot breath against one another’s bodies, noses bumping and lips kissing only when they had air to spare.

God, she’d needed that. They had teased each other the night before and it had been exhausting, but she knew having him on the edge for long enough would give them both what they wanted. She felt the need to tighten herself, to keep his come inside her as much as possible, and give them every fighting chance of Kosnowski-De Fazio offspring #3. When he let her come down, she kissed him and muttered, “I fucking love you, Lenny.” It made him laugh and blush as he looked for something to wipe himself off with. He reached for a clean dish rag just out of distance of his hand, when Laverne got an idea. She slipped to the floor on her knees and took him in her grip.

“Vernie? Whatcha doing down there?” He groaned, sensitive afterward as always.

“Mrs. Kosnowski needs to make sure her husband is clean before he goes to work.” And she gave him a long teasing lick from the bottom base of his shaft to the very tip, before engulfing him inch by inch into her mouth. She sucked, _hard,_ until she could feel no more semen from his tip or his skin. He was a mess of a different kind when she pulled back and looked into her husband’s eyes. “All better. Are you satisfied with our cleaning services?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him and Lenny, in absolute awe of his adoring and magnificent wife, grinned like a teenager all over again. “Very… very satisfied. Are you uh, satisfied with our gardening services?” He gestured at her waist. She rubbed her tummy in response. “Very… very satisfied,” she echoed.

They were both late to work. Nobody asked Lenny why his face smelled funny. Nobody asked Laverne why she kept grinning ceaselessly. In a way, it was just like they used to be. She’d daydream on the floor and he’d be the weird goofy guy clearly thinking about sex. The only difference was they knew what was on their mind that day would be waiting for them when they got home; the next opportunity, the next chance, to try making a baby all over again together.


End file.
